


How I Love What You Do To My Head

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Kissing, M/M, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just so much happy fluff guys.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have happy sexytimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Love What You Do To My Head

**Author's Note:**

> And here's some smut! It was only a matter of time lbr... This takes place sometime after season 1, and [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3ppsz4mMEA) goes with it (and even aside from that, I suggest you listen to it because it's actually amazing and one of my favorite songs of all time). Happy and fluffy af, and unbeta'd, as usual. Enjoy!

It never takes much convincing. It used to, in the beginning, although Magnus would prefer to call that _seducing_ rather than convincing―they never did anything Alec didn't explicitly want, and all Magnus ever did was push the right buttons and watch Alec so beautifully respond. These days, Alec is anything but unsure. Despite his inexperience in the beginning, it didn't take long before his confidence in everything else translated to the bedroom, and when it did, Magnus was honestly blown away―who knew this tight-laced young man had so much fire inside? Sure, Magnus could have guessed, but actually experiencing it is simply on a whole other level.

Alec's hands are firm on Magnus's waist as he leads him backwards through the apartment, to Magnus's bedroom. He doesn't even need to look where he's going; he has already been there so many times before, and something about that makes Magnus positively giddy. He smiles against Alec's lips.

"What are you so happy about?" Alec mumbles, keeping Magnus's mouth close to his own, his breathing heavy. Magnus hums, choosing not to mention the fact that he hasn't seen him in three _very long_ days, and that he's been looking forward to this the whole time.

"Nothing," he says, bringing their mouths together in a peck. "Just pleased to distract that busy mind of yours." He slowly twists his fingers into Alec's dark hair, earning a low groan in return that makes a nice, tight heat coil in his gut. "You work too hard, you know."

"Oh, do I?" Alec says, amused. He nips Magnus's bottom lip gently with his teeth. "Well, one of us has to."

Magnus pulls away with an offended huff.

"I work very hard, I'll have you know," he says, but Alec just smiles.

"Uh-huh," he says, teasingly, pulling Magnus closer again. They're at the doorway to Magnus's bedroom now, and Alec pushes him against the wall, clearly impatient but deliberately careful.

"I do," Magnus insists, but his resolve falters when Alec's lips travel along his jaw and place a slow, open-mouthed kiss against his throat.

"Sure you do." Alec's voice is low, deep, still teasing, and the vibrations of it send shivers across Magnus's skin. He closes his eyes, exhales, and devotes about a second to what clever retort he should bite back, before settling on a groan, instead―he's got better things to do.

He brings their mouths together again, moves his hands down along Alec's torso to grab the hem of his shirt, and Alec happily accommodates as Magnus pulls it over his head. He tosses it to the floor, letting his hands slide up along Alec's now bare, muscled back, pulling him flush against him, and Alec lets out a low moan, firmly placing his hands against Magnus's ass and grinding slowly with his hips. Magnus almost loses his breath, roughly tugs Alec with him as he pushes away from the wall and sets them back on course toward his bedroom.

Magnus isn't the least bit surprised when Alec is the one who practically pushes him down onto the big bed; he tends to take charge like this. It surprised Magnus, at first, when Alec, in the middle of a particularly hot and heavy makeout session some time ago, suddenly grabbed Magnus and pressed him down into the couch, straddling his body. It sent a hot flare of shock through him, but it quickly turned into a different kind of heat when Alec went back to kissing him, groaning against his mouth and grinding down with his hips.

No, Magnus really shouldn't have been surprised―Alec is a passionate person, in his own, quiet way. He's fierce, powerful, of course that would shine through when it comes to sex. And, Magnus remembers fondly, that particular first instance of it did in fact lead to them having sex for the first time, and it was definitely an experience he won't soon forget.

It's something they have repeated quite a few times since then, and each time, it's like somehow discovering something new, all over again.

Alec watches Magnus for a moment, hazel-brown eyes raking down his body in a way that makes Magnus's skin burn, before he slowly leans down and straddles his legs. Without a word, Alec moves down to the strip of skin visible between Magnus's purple silk shirt and the waistline of his pants, and places a slow, open-mouthed kiss there, using both hands to slowly push the shirt up along Magnus's stomach. He follows the fabric with his mouth, hot kisses trailing up along the hard muscles and gradually revealed skin, up across the sternum, before he pulls the shirt up over Magnus's head, and swiftly meets Magnus's lips with his own as soon as the garment is out of the way.

Magnus lets out a throaty moan, closing his eyes at the sweet taste of Alec's mouth. Alec is straddling his hips now, and his hands find their way to Magnus's wrists, nimble fingers wrapping around them and pinning them down against the sheets. Magnus can't help but arch up against him at the touch, and Alec notices, just barely brushes against Magnus's lips with his own, before pulling away. Magnus chases after him, opens his eyes only to find his boyfriend grinning wickedly at him, and he groans, drops his head back down against the pillow.

"You are much too aware of how tempting you are," Magnus says in a breathless, slightly strained voice. Alec cocks his eyebrows innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says, breath heavy, crooked half-smile still on his face, completely undermining his own words as he leans down and slowly trails from Magnus's collarbone to his throat with his tongue. Magnus emits a moan that may or may not sound a bit too obscene―not that he cares. He has missed this man too much to care.

"You know exactly what you're doing, Alexander," he says, eyes closed, and he hears a sharp exhale from Alec, which he knows generally accompanies a small smile.

"Say that again," Alec says, his voice taking on a huskier tone, right by his ear, and Magnus opens his eyes, intrigued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says, obnoxiously mimicking Alec's words, before adding in a purr, "Alexander."

It's strange how it seems to affect him, sometimes. Ever since they met, Magnus has favored calling Alec by his full name, and while he did used to notice the slightest reaction from the shadowhunter whenever he did, it became much more interesting once the two of them became official. Once Alec no longer felt the need to hide his feelings toward Magnus, it became all the more obvious how certain things did affect him, one of those things being Magnus using his full name, in any circumstance.

Alec hums, watching Magnus's mouth with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Again," he breathes.

Perhaps it's in _how_ Magnus says it, the way he enunciates every syllable like the name itself has a sweet, pleasant flavor, how it slips out of his mouth like a tantalizing secret.

"Alexander," he says, letting it slowly, lasciviously roll off his tongue, and Alec lets out a soft moan, before covering Magnus's mouth with his own.

Magnus knows he will never tire of kissing Alec Lightwood. The way Alec kisses him is much the same way he does most things; with focus, fire, and determination, all mingled together with a calculated sense of purpose and creativity, which tends to leave Magnus a gasping mess before they've even really touched each other. Ever since he grabbed Magnus by the lapels and kissed him in front of everyone who mattered, at his own wedding, no less, Alec has owned his heart, and Magnus has no intention of trying to reclaim it anytime soon.

God, how did he get this lucky?

Alec's fingers are eager, but surprisingly sure, as they undo Magnus's pants and tug them down over his hips, Magnus arching slightly to help him along. He needs them off _right now_ , can't bear to wait much longer for what's to come, and while Magnus can be patient when he needs to be―perks of being immortal, you learn that it usually pays off―this is not one of those occasions. The way Alec’s eyes darken as they watch him makes him want to expedite things, and after a moment's deliberation, he raises his hand in the most subtle gesture. Alec recognizes the gesture, though, and catches his hand in his own.

”No, you don’t,” he says, smirking, looking far too amused as Magnus lets out an annoyed groan. ”Not this time.”

Magnus curses the fact that Alec so easily spots his magic-using habits, and he sighs as Alec firms his grip.

”Fine,” he says petulantly, and Alec chuckles fondly as he leans down to reclaim his mouth. Alec seems to have a thing for taking their time, undressing the old-fashioned way, while Magnus prefers the ease of simply vanishing their clothes from their bodies with a practical snap of his fingers. It’s a lot quicker, less complicated, and it definitely helps reach his goal of getting Alec’s hot skin against his own as soon as possible―but he can also appreciate where Alec is coming from. There is something special about undressing a lover with your own hands, something intimate, and so he’ll save the magic for the many heated sessions they tend to find themselves in, which need quick resolutions. Alec is grateful for his magic on _those_ occasions, he knows that for a fact. But this time is for fun, for exploring, for taking their time.

After three days apart that felt like an eternity, they've earned this.

It's when those godforsaken clothes finally come off and Magnus _finally_ feels Alec, hard and willing, press up against him, that any focus he has on keeping his glamour in place just evaporates. There are just so much more _interesting_ and _important_ things to focus on right now, and he wraps his legs around Alec's waist to lock his body close, hands sliding over runes and scars and re-memorizing every single one, as though three days would be enough to make him even remotely forget them. It's when Alec pulls away by just a fraction to catch his breath that he notices that Magnus's eyes have changed, and he stops dead.

Magnus might never get used to the way Alec looks at his eyes. His real eyes, golden yellow with slits for pupils, eyes that most people either fear or despise―often both. He might never get used to how Alec's own eyes widen just slightly as he sees them, lips parting, as though Magnus's warlock mark is stunning and rare, something he somehow feels honored to see. In a way, he is, Magnus supposes. There's a reason he hides them and really only brings them out for the sake of intimidation, no matter proud of them he is. Seeing someone―a shadowhunter, of all people―watch them with such fond fascination is a strange sensation indeed.

Not that he's about to complain―he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel amazing. And Alec has himself admitted, under slight duress, that he finds Magnus's eyes to actually be a turn-on under these circumstances. Hearing that may or may not have done wonders for Magnus's ego, and it doesn't matter that Alec is far from the first person to be attracted to him, or to his eyes; somehow, Alec's opinion is all that matters these days, and Magnus loves knowing the kind of effect he has on him. He loves knowing that it's apparently more than mutual, that this man is just as addicted to Magnus as Magnus is to him.

Remaining underwear is removed in a hurry, hot skin on skin making Magnus suck in a sharp breath, and Alec's hands roam all over his body, calloused palms sliding over smooth skin, Magnus already grabbing blindly at the sheets to get to his bedside table. He gives up after about a second, and groans impatiently against Alec's mouth before snapping his fingers, summoning the lube he was going for and handing the tube to his boyfriend. Alec pulls away and looks at what he's now holding, raises his eyebrows at Magnus, slightly incredulous, but just as he opens his mouth to say something, Magnus puts a finger to his lips.

"Doesn't count," he says, referring to Alec's comment about not using magic, this time. Alec's expression falls flat, that grumpy, annoyed one Magnus adores shining through for just a second.

"I was gonna say," Alec says dryly, slightly out of breath from their frantic kissing, "that you could have just asked, and I'd get it myself."

Magnus frowns seriously.

"No time," he deadpans, and Alec huffs a laugh, shaking his head as he rolls his eyes. That's all the objection he seems to have, however, because when he speaks again, he's already opening the tube and squeezing some of the thick liquid onto his fingers.

"Just sayin'," he says, a small smile on his face, tossing the lube aside and nudging Magnus's legs and urging him to spread them wider. "It was right there. No magic needed."

Magnus raises his eyebrows challengingly.

"Are you complaining?" he says. "'Cause I can just put it back―" he raises his hand to snap his fingers, but Alec stops him.

"Well, no point now, is there?" he says, and Magnus smiles as he leans down for a kiss.

They keep kissing, slowly, deeply, tongues tangling together so wonderfully and distractingly that when Magnus feels those amazing fingers press against him, it nearly takes him by surprise. He grabs the back of Alec's neck, moaning against his mouth as his fingers prod gently, Alec's breath catching at the way Magnus reacts.

"I mean," Alec says in a low voice, seemingly insistent on making this whole thing as adorably annoying for Magnus as possible―Magnus knows it's on purpose, that Alec knows exactly how to be a teasing pain in situations like these. He seems to enjoy it too much, frankly, too amused by the results. "When we're not in the bedroom, I get it. Couch, floor, bathroom―" He slides two fingers inside, making Magnus arch against the touch, eyes closed, lips parting in a hoarse moan. "It's all about practicality, right?"

Magnus makes a noise that's somewhere halfway between agreement and annoyance, and he swears he can sense Alec smiling smugly. He leans down and kisses along Magnus's jaw, his neck, and it's making it very hard to pay attention to his words.

"The wall," Alec continues, voice dropping to a kind of tone designed to remind Magnus of just what they've done in all these particular places―and it's working, making Magnus skin flush with heat. "Kitchen counter... Am I forgetting anywhere?"

Magnus bites his lip with a loud groan as Alec's fingers hit a particularly sweet spot.

"Pretty sure we've covered every surface, by now," he chokes out, barely able to form words as Alec's touch slowly drives him crazy―but he's not about to lose this battle of wills, or whatever the hell this is.

"Not every surface," Alec says cheekily, somehow managing to string together a sentence, even though he, too, is starting to sound like he's about to lose it. He nips at Magnus's earlobe with his teeth, and Magnus groans, arching his neck. "Like the balcony."

Magnus laughs, a breathless, incredulous sound.

"Right," he exhales, grabbing blindly at Alec's back and carding his fingers through his hair. _God_ , this boy has amazing hair. "Nothing too ambitious, then."

Alec makes a mock-affronted noise, pulls away from Magnus's neck, and Magnus opens his eyes.

"No?" Alec says, eyebrows raised in challenge, a small smirk on his lips. His skin is flushed, pupils blown, and he looks positively debauched, yet he still manages an expression of utter mischief. "How about the Institute, then?"

He doesn't stop his ministrations for a second, the little fiend, and Magnus arches off the bed as his fingers hit just the right spot, lips parting in a startled moan. He screws his eyes shut, pressing his lips together in a very restrained hum instead.

"Your people might be superficially okay with you dating me," he says, distracted by how incredibly impatient he's getting thanks to Alec's skills, his voice little more than a breath, but still managing its trademark, dry tone. "But I'm certain they wouldn't appreciate someone like me violating their golden boy within their walls."

Alec laughs, actually laughs, panting, and the combination of that sound with his fingers bringing Magnus all kinds of sinful pleasure shouldn't feel as amazing as it does.

"Not particularly golden to them anymore, you know," Alec says in a low voice, without any trace of bitterness, as he leans down and kisses Magnus slowly. "And I happen to enjoy the violating."

Magnus groans, pulls him down to devour his mouth, and he feels Alec smile, which is enough to make his head spin.

"Still," he murmurs, gasping as Alec picks up the pace with his fingers. "A bit _too_ ambitious, perhaps."

Alec kisses along his jaw, still slow but verging on eager.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" he says, the words mingling together with a breathless laugh, and Magnus groans into his neck, smiling despite himself.

"Not even I am _that_ adventurous," he says, light-hearted and teasing, and this time it's Alec's turn to groan. _Success,_ Magnus thinks, as Alec slowly pulls his fingers out―clearly just as ready as Magnus to expedite things―and instead wraps his arms tightly around Magnus's body. He pulls back, sits up on his knees and brings Magnus up to straddle his lap. Magnus places his hands on either side of his neck as they pull apart, just far enough to look at each other.

"Well, maybe I am," Alec says in a low growl, smiling and equally teasing, eyes flicking to Magnus's mouth before he covers it with his own.

Magnus smiles into the kiss, fingers tangling into that dark, messy hair again as Alec's hands slide down to his hips.

"Maybe next time," he murmurs against Alec's sweet mouth, and Alec only hums in assent. There have been quite a few times already, and there will undoubtedly be so many next times, and just the thought of that makes Magnus feel giddy.

The kiss slows down for a moment, as Alec pointedly firms his grip and nudges Magnus slightly, encouraging Magnus to lift himself off of his lap and brace his arms around Alec's neck, foreheads leaning together as their lips pull apart by a fraction of an inch. Alec helpfully holds his cock in place as Magnus lowers himself onto it, and as he does, he swears he can feel every nerve ending in his body react.

Alec reacts, too; he immediately locks his arms around Magnus's torso, foreheads still pressed together, as Magnus slowly, _slowly_ , takes him in deeper, holds his breath until he bottoms out. Only then does he recapture Magnus's lips with a low, throaty moan, and Magnus closes his eyes, holding on to his hair tightly with his fingers, just reveling in how good it feels. Alec's happy noises vibrate through his chest, and Magnus pushes his tongue into his mouth as he slowly starts moving, rendered momentarily breathless by the slick, hot drag of Alec inside him.

Oh, he will _never_ get enough of this.

It's only a matter of seconds before Magnus finds a nice rhythm, riding Alec slowly at first but then picking up the pace, already feeling himself come undone at just the sounds Alec makes, grunting and moaning as he moves. He lowers his head to lean against Magnus's shoulder, panting against his sweaty skin and digging blunt fingernails into his back. Magnus's eyes drift shut, Alec's lips trailing down his neck, his chest, making him shiver and emit a startled, pleased groan as that wicked mouth places an open-mouthed kiss over his nipple, tongue circling it so expertly.

Magnus grabs Alec's hair tighter, starts moving slower again so as to fully appreciate the subtle stimulation, goosebumps covering his skin as it only serves to enhance everything else. Alec seems to appreciate the slow pace, pulling Magnus closer against him as he moves his lips up to bite at his neck, and Magnus actually _whimpers_ ―something completely unbecoming a warlock of his stature, of course. Alec groans at the sound, suddenly using his own bodyweight to push Magnus backwards and slam him down against the mattress, and for a second or so, Magnus is taken completely by surprise.

The surprise doesn't last long―doesn't have time to―before Alec takes charge, arms still wrapped tightly around Magnus's body as he starts moving against him, pushing into him with deep, measured thrusts. He frees his hands to brace one against the mattress and use the other to smoothly grab Magnus's leg and hook it over his shoulder, and _oh_ that is a spectacular angle.

"Yes," Magnus breathes, without really meaning to, as Alec hits his prostate. "Oh― _Yes_ , right there."

He smoothes his hands along Alec's back and grips his shoulder so tightly he's certain it hurts; he might not be half-angel, like his dear shadowhunter, but when it comes to physical strength, he can definitely hold his own. Alec confirms his suspicion by flinching just the slightest bit, but he has no objection―Magnus knows he doesn't.

He does, however, seem to be in a playful mood today.

"What was that?" he musters, the light tone coming through even as he breathes heavily, panting. He slows down very suddenly, almost stopping entirely, and Magnus opens his eyes.

"Oh, don't you dare," he practically growls, but any real heat in his expression is obliterated by the shining grin on Alec's face.

"What?" he says, chest heaving, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, skin flushed and hot, brow furrowed in mock confusion. "What do you mean?"

He pulls out slowly, _so slowly,_ almost completely, before thrusting back in all the way, punching a loud noise out of Magnus, who just glares at him.

"You're supposed to be better than this," he says dryly, unable to stay actually annoyed for more than half a second, especially not when Alec feels so _damn_ good inside him. Not to mention, he's having a hard time breathing. "It's not polite to tease."

Alec laughs, lowering his face to Magnus's and brushing their lips together as he pulls out again, pushes back in, building a deep, torturously slow rhythm, Magnus's brain short-circuiting with every movement.

"But you're so fun to tease," he says in a low, breathless voice, and something about its tone makes that coiled heat in Magnus's gut build and tighten, and he surges up to meet Alec's mouth with his own. Alec doesn't resist, instead kisses him back eagerly, and whatever self-discipline he just demonstrated seems to go out the window, his hips immediately picking up the lovely pace they had just moments earlier.

Magnus moans against his mouth, hands sliding down across Alec's lower back, and he just can't resist; he sends just a little pulse of magic through his fingertips and into Alec's skin, and the choked moan it coaxes out of the young man is _delicious_ ―as is the way his hand suddenly flies up to grab the headboard, bracing against it.

"Oh my g―" he practically gasps, eyes screwed shut and mouth falling open in a groan. " _Shit._ "

As he watches the reaction, it's Magnus's turn to grin, a low chuckle in his throat.

"What was that?" he says cheekily, and Alec groans again, this time with fond exasperation as well as pleasure, and there's a tug at his mouth when he leans down to place a slow kiss against Magnus's lips, pushing his tongue inside and devouring him so sweetly. Magnus's eyes flutter shut, hands tightening their hold on Alec's body as he realizes that Alec's new grip on the headboard gives him a whole other angle to play with, and in about a second, Alec notices this too. His thrusts become deeper, harder, and Magnus gasps into his mouth.

" _Yes,_ " he breathes, right back to that point of sublime pleasure he was at before his boyfriend decided to be a tease (albeit an adorable, infuriatingly hot one). "Yes, Alec―"

Alec grunts with heated exertion as he buries his face against Magnus's neck, Magnus pushing his head back down into the pillow as he arches his body under the weight of Alec's. For a brief moment, he thinks of bringing a hand down between them to get himself off, but he honestly feels that he might not even need it this time, his senses already overwhelmed. Just this is enough, more than enough, more than he could ever want.

"Oh, just like that," he pants, just babbling, at this point. His hands are now firmly planted against Alec's―quite honestly splendid―ass, urging him to keep going at this perfect pace, making stars dance behind Magnus's eyelids, that sweet pressure building inside. "Yes, _yes_ , so good, right there―"

Alec moans then, a loud, strangled sound, right by his ear, and something about it drives Magnus right over the edge. His hand flies up to Alec's hair, digging into the soft, sweat-damp strands and clinging on for dear life, as he feels that familiar heat twist its way through his body, through every nerve, blinding him with the white hot release it brings as he comes. Through it all, Alec keeps moving, keeps thrusting into him like it's what he was born to do, Magnus losing sense of everything but the way Alec _feels,_ the way he _smells,_ the way his ragged breathing sounds in Magnus's ear.

Magnus doesn't let himself immediately come back down once it's over, not yet. Instead, he uses his grip on Alec's hair to bring their faces closer together, capturing his mouth and pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. Alec gasps, a soft yet simultaneously lascivious sound, and Magnus kisses him deeply, hungrily, pouring every ounce of encouragement he can into this one thing.

"Don't stop," he pants against his lips. "Come on, love, come on." Alec's breath becomes more shallow, quicker, his rhythm erratic and hard. " _Alexander_."

Few things are as fantastic as the way Alec's entire, muscled body tenses up so wonderfully when he comes, that Magnus is certain of. He meets Magnus's lips in a kiss, suddenly clumsy and impatient, hips moving as he rides out his orgasm, Magnus opening his mouth to pull him in, hands sliding over sweaty skin and mapping out his body. And the _sounds_ he makes, _god_ ―it's almost enough to get Magnus hard all over again, desperate, choked moans mingling so nicely with low, almost primal grunts.

Magnus isn't sure how long they just stay like that, tangled together in a sweaty, exhausted, panting heap, Alec's arm falling limply from where he grips the headboard and instead landing heavily against the sheets. Magnus's leg is removed from his shoulder and he relaxes his body, putting most of his weight on Magnus's, but Magnus doesn't mind. He just strokes Alec's back in slow, affectionate touches, plants a tired kiss against his runed neck as he buries his face in the crook of Magnus's shoulder. Alec exhales heavily at that, sounding exhausted but so thoroughly content―much like Magnus feels.

"Missed you," he eventually breathes, after what feels like ages, and Magnus smiles against his skin, smoothing over his hair, vaguely wondering for the thousandth time how he was ever content without this amazing man in his life.

"I missed you too, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://lemonocflefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
